


The Wicked Witch

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post-Series, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: "The Wicked Witch, from Wizard of Oz.I never knew that your mum saw it. Let alone that she took a picture of it.”





	The Wicked Witch

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing, that came to mind as I was re-watching the Closer...

“You sure you want to do this, Andy?” As soon as he heard Rusty’s voice, Flynn awoke from his reverie, and realized he had been staring out of the window for over fifteenminutes. Without saying a word, he just put on a tired smile, and, patted once on the shoulder his adoptive son. 

He made his way to what had been the living room, but was now a semi-empty space filled only with boxes and a couple of picnic chairs. His family – his new family, one he had formally belonged to for just a few weeks – was there, going through Sharon’s things.

“Are you sure you want to see the condo? It was mum’s – you can stay here as long as you want….” Ricky said. He knew that Emily thought the same thing, but she was still too much in pain to just even think about it. 

Andy simply shook his head as he went to sit next to his step-son and took a small box of pictures, seeing if there was anything that he wanted to keep for himself in particular. 

“Listen kids, this place, it was your mum’s. _She_ bought it. So, we are gonna sell it, and you three are gonna split it, and I don’t want to hear another word – one day you may want to have a family, and before you say anything…” he turned, and pointed an accusing finger at Rusty. “Law School and the bar Exam ain’t cheap either, all right?”

“I know Andy…” Emily started, sad at the idea of letting it go of her mum’s place. “But you can stay here. Really. I mean…”

“Emily… in a few weeks, I’ll be all alone here. This place is too big for just me, and I’m not sure I can keep afford it on just a cop’s salary. Besides, I still have something from when I sold my place. I think I have enough to buy something maybe closer to work.”

They started going through Sharon’s things in silence, with occasional secret smile and a few tears every now and there. For the next few hours, they would stay in silence, mostly, savoring in their hearts the love of a life well spent, ended too soon, and only occasionally they would exchange few words, when something peculiar would grab their attention. 

“Emily, is this… yours?” Rusty squeezed his eyes as he studied the small picture he had come across, and handled it over to the young woman. 

“No….” She said, shaking her head as she showed the incriminated image to her brother. “I have no idea what this is.” 

Ricky smiled, a little wickedly, chuckling a little. “I can assure you it’s not mine either. Witches have never been my kind of thing.”

“Witches?” Andy stole the photo from his step-daughter, and immediately, his heart broke. Silently, he cried, but the seasoned cop did nothing to hide his tears from his beloved. He clenched his chest, fearing that his heart would betray him.

“I never knew that your mum had it…” he admitted as he skimmed over the lines with his fingers. “I did it, you know? Not the photo… but the drawing. It was on the murder board.”

“And the Lieutenant let you draw on the murder board?” Rusty was a little skeptical, but Andy nodded. 

“I draw this long before you came along, Rusty. We were going through a lawsuit, I think, and your mum, as the commanding officer of FID, she had gotten involved. At the time your mum was even stricter with the rules, and, well, let’s say that Provenza and I weren’t exactly… nice. We… liked to joke and, uh, we kind of had a record when it came to getting into troubles. Hence the drawing.”

“I still don’t get it…” Ricky studied the drawing, biting his lips., the realization hit him. “Hang on. You thought that our mum was a witch?!” 

“The Wicked Witch, from Wizard of Oz.” Andy nodded. “I never knew that your mum saw it. Let alone that she took a picture of it. I wondered if she knew I drew it…”

He turned to piece of paper, and, surely, here there was, written in black ink and Sharon’s perfect handwriting his name – and the date the picture had been taken.

“Looks like love, uh?”Emily said, leaning with her head on her step-father’s right shoulder, while Ricky shook the left one with sympathy. They didn’t even want to think about how much in pain Andy probably was. He had just gotten married with Sharon, just to lose her and find out that, maybe, just maybe, she could have been his far longer than that. 

“Can I keep this?” He asked, even if he already knew the answer. They would have never taken such a memory from him. it was too important – it was what had started it all, hate and love and passion and rolled into a single feeling, a love that was going to last longer than their mortal time.

She was gone. 

But never forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> As I was going through a re-watch of all things The Closer, I remembered that there was an episode where Flynn draw Sharon as the Wicked Witch on the murder board. I liked the way their characters had evolved through the years- almost all the men from the Closer were childish, shauvinistic, almost rude at times back when the series started, after all, but they've gone a long way... Provenza and Flynn dated women half their ages, they often got into troubles, they would lose evidence, pospone reporting bodies to go and see a baseball match and the likes (Sanchez wasn't any better - he always tried to pick women up in a less than classy way, and didn't have any problem admitting he watched porn...)


End file.
